When the Lights go Out
by Fiesta Butterfly
Summary: As a Nobody, Roxas is used to being in the dark. He has all the light that he needs from his pyromatic friend, Axel. But, what happens when he is taken from his light and home? Will Axel save him, or will he disappear forever? Please R&R.
1. The Night Before

When the Lights go out

When the Lights go Out

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of the Kingdom Hearts characters. Also I do not own Org. XIII or anything that has to do them (Other than this story). Thanks.

Summary: As a Nobody, Roxas is used to being in the dark. He has all the light that he needs from his pyromatic friend, Axel. But, what happens when he is taken from his light and home? Will Axel save him, or will he disappear forever? Please R&R.

Author's Note: Okay, so here's the newly revised chapter. There is no major yaoi part at the end, but please do check out the ending. It's really sweet. It took me some time to get it right. Anyways, please tell me if you like this revised chappy.

Chap. 1

The Night Before

The room was dark, except for the moonlight that was coming in through the window. There was also a nice breeze too that swept in through the open window which ruffled Axel's hair. The young red-head was wearing some black slacks along with a black, silk T-shirt which was untucked. He was leaning against a wall near the window while watching a heart shaped moon, turn into 'Kingdom Hearts.'

'_Hmmm… Looks like Sora's killing some heartless.' _said Axel in his head, while turning his head to look back at his bed, for he heard some stirring there. It was Roxas. Axel looked at him and gave him a soft smile while remember what happened last night.

Flashback

-Somewhere in The World That Never Was-

"Ouch!"

"You okay?"

"Yeah, winces just one of the tacks were poking me." said Roxas, as he reached into his trench coat's pocket and fixed the problem; with an occasional prick on his fingers. "Anyways, Axel, would you mind telling me _why_ we're walking to the gambling room, and not just teleporting there for the sake of our aching feet?"

"Oh, no, no, Roxy. It's not _our_ aching feet, it's just yours." said Axel, as he gave Roxas a smile and continued walking.

"Well sorry, my miscalculations, and you still haven't answered my question yet, _Axel_."

"O-h, being all feisty now aren't we?" said Axel, as he gave Roxas a cocky grin.

"Just answer the damn question!"

Chuckles "Alright, Roxas, just calm down. Now, we're not teleporting there because one, I want us to have a nice walk to the room, two, Demyx called and said that we had an hour to get there, and three, I like spending time with you." said Axel in a babyish kind of voice towards Roxas; as he also leaned in closer to him too.

Roxas just swatted his face away from him and started to pick up the pace, so that he could be a good distances away from Axel. Axel smirked at this, and just to annoy his friends nerves, he too picked up his pace, and was soon beside him once again. Roxas pretended to not notice the red head standing beside him, but it was kinda hard to, since he was starting to pull Roxas in closer to him by his hips. Roxas was blushing madly now, but he still pretended not to notice his friend, whom was getting a little upset.

"Aww, come on Roxy. I really do enjoy spending time around with you, really." pleaded Axel.

Sigh "Axel… we don't have-."

"Any hearts, I know… Roxas, everything that Xemnas says isn't always true, but you can still believe in what he says I won't stop you. Besides it is your opinion along with many others of the organization." said Axel, as he started to release Roxas and walk on ahead with a solemn expression. Roxas stopped in his tracks at the hurtful words Axel just said. He never did really enjoy talking about having any hearts, it always made him feel so… _'sad.'_

"Axel… I-" but the young blond never finished what he was going to say, for he was suddenly cut off by a sudden ringing noise… It was Axel's phone; they stopped walking.

Sigh (Wow, they must be really tired, they keep sighing a lot) "Hold that thought." said Axel as he grabbed his phone from his pocket. It was Demyx that was calling, his Caller I.D. was the number nine (Ha! The irony of that.). "What?" said Axel sounding a little irritated since he and Roxas were having a moment.

"Hey Axel, just calling to say that the meeting has been postponed. Xemnas just bairly called the founding members to a meeting, so I'll be talking to them around four thirty in the morning. Okay?" said Demyx from the other line.

"Alright Demyx, and thanks for telling me something that really is of no importance to me."

"Oh, sorry, I just thought that you might want to know since you did want to know about Xemnas' past. Anyways, I'm out, bye." and with that, Demyx hung up.

After Demyx hung up Axel put his phone back in his pocket and looked at Roxas, whom quickly turned away from him. All Axel could do was sigh and keep on walking with the young blond following suit. It was quit while they walked, even though they still were heading towards the castle, but the silence was soon broken by Roxas, who found the courage to speak up.

"Axel, I'm sorry." said Roxas as he stared down at his boots. Axel looked down at Roxas giving him a smile which he could not see, but he was still aware that Axel was looking at him. Axel gave a small, muffled laugh while turning back to look at where he was going. Now Roxas wasn't expecting him to laugh, so he looked up at Axel with a questioning look.

"So what do you wanna do now?" asked Axel with a grin while looking back at the young blond (again).

"Well… we could always go out and get some ice cream."

"Yeah, we could, but we just did that right before we came over here."

"Ah, right." said Roxas, as he started to lighten up a bit from the fiasco earlier.

"Hey, _I_ have an idea." said Axel with an evil grin.

"Please, _'do'_ elaborate." said Roxas while rolling his eyes.

Muffled laugh "Alrighty then, if you say so…" said Axel, as he stopped walking and suddenly pinned Roxas up against a random wall.

"You know I was kidding, right?" said Roxas, whom was still calm.

"Really? I never noticed."

"You never do." said Roxas, as he decided it best to go along with Axels plan.

With that, Axel teleported his blonde lover and himself to his darkened room. There, he and Roxas showed how much they loved one another. And even though the room was dark, the only thing that they needed for light was each other.

End Flashback

Author's Note: Sorry, all yaoi lovers for taking out the smex but I'm just getting over that kind of thing. Anyways, just because there is not going to be anymore major yaoi, please don't stop reading the story. I'm just getting warmed up. Now, review! I want to know how the story is going… Please?


	2. I'm Pregnant

When the Lights go out

When the Lights go Out

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of the Kingdom Hearts characters. Also I do not own Org. XIII or anything that has to do them (Other than this story). Anyways please enjoy my story and don't forget to R&R (Read & Review). Thanks.

Summary: As a Nobody, Roxas is used to being in the dark. He has all the light that he needs from his pyromatic friend, Axel. But, what happens when he is taken from his light and home? Will Axel save him, or will he disappear forever? Please R&R.

Author's Note:

Chap. 2

I'm Pregnant

-The World That Never Was-

-Axel's Room-

"Up yet, Roxas? Or should I say, 'Sleeping Beauty?'" asked Axel, as he ran his fingers threw Roxas hair. Roxas let out a sigh while turning over so that he could face Axel.

"Mmmm… What time is it?" asked Roxas, as he wiped the sleep from his eyes.

"Ohhh-. It's just about, three in the morning." said Axel, as he mumbled the last bit of what he said.

"Hmm? I didn't quit catch that, so what did you say?" asked Roxas while he sat up.

Axel knew that Roxas didn't like to be woken up early in the morning, even though he might have gone to bed early. Furthermore, the last time that he woke Roxas up this early, he couldn't find him for the whole day, but he soon found out that Roxas was just sleeping at his home in Twilight Town. They both got a couple of chuckles from that day, but that day was really special to Axel. It was the day that they first met, and Axel didn't have any mission's; so he thought that he and Roxas could hang around and have some fun.

"So-, are you going to answer my question or what?"

"Hm? Oh, yeah I am. But I gotta warn you , your not going to like it." said Axel, as he pinned Roxas down to the bed with his arms.

"What? Did we sleep through the whole day and now you wanna make out with me again?"

"No, but right now I rea-lly want to make you mine again, but we have a prank to pull."

Then, Axel was just about to get off of Roxas when _he_ was suddenly pushed on his back and pinned down.

"I heard what you said, jerk. Three in the morning? Hmph, Axel, I thought you were better than that. Oh well, I guess I'm just going to have to get dressed."… But that didn't stop Axel from being an ass (and that there readers is a good lesson… Never turn your back on Axel, or any other horny-red-head).

"Why?" asked Axel, as he grabbed Roxas' hips from behind and whispered into his ear.

"Well, we're obviously not going to 'screw' around anymore since I'm not going back to bed, so I thought that I should get dressed." said Roxas, as Axel pulled him closer and stood up behind him.

"Well, sorry, Roxy, but we have a prank to pull… But if you really want to go back to bed… I'm going to have to smex you all over again. Got it memorized?"

Sigh "Yes, Axel, I got it memorized?"

"Why do you resist me?" asked Axel, as he decided to come with the terms that he wasn't going to get laid.

"I don't resist you I just… I-…I just…"

Axel had just finished taking off his shirt and putting on his trench coat, and was now looking at a half naked Roxas; whom had yet to put on his trench coat.

"Axel, there's something that I need to tell you!" cried Roxas, as he sat on the bed and held his trench coat close to him.

'I knew this time would come… he finally found out about Sora.' Axel sighed at this realisation. "Roxas… I-I would have told you sooner but… They told me not to tell you and I'm sorry that you had to find out this way!" cried Axel, as he sat next to Roxas and tried to comfort him.

"N-No, it's not what your talking about, and I don't even know what your talking about. It's just that I'm… I'm…"

"Your what, Roxas? Your what?" His arms were now around the young blond and he was listening attentively.

"I'm pregnant." said Roxas in a really low voice.

"W-Wait… Your _what?!_" Roxas now started to shake a little, but it wasn't from crying… He was laughing! "R-Roxas?"

"Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha! Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!"

"Wait… Hey!"

"Ha, ha, ha, ha! Oh-my-_**god-!**_ I can't believe that you just fell for that! Ha, ha, ha, ha!"

"Oh-, you are just so- wrong." said Axel, as he got up and left the laughing Roxas on the bed.

"Ha, ha, ha, ha!" Pant (Stairs at Axel) "Ha, ha, ha!"

"Done yet?" asked Axel while putting his hands on his hips.

"Ha, ha." Sigh… Snort "Ha, ha, ha, ha!"

"Oh just put your damn coat on and lets go!" yelled Axel, as he tried to hide his laughter.

"Ha, ha, ha!" Sigh "Ha, ha, ha… (Puts trench coat on). Wow, its been a long time since I've laughed that hard before!" said Roxas while he walked over towards Axel. (Both exchange looks). "What?… Ha! Did you actually think that I was pregnant?!"

"Well, you did have me going for a second there." said Axel while scratching the back of his head.

"Oh-, Axel, you are just so- naughty to even think that." said Roxas while putting his arms around Axel's neck, and in turn, making Axel blush. "Bu-t if I were a girl, then you would have just been doing your job."

"Hmph, yeah like two seconds of my job." said Axel, as he untangled himself from Roxas' arms.

"Hey ,what were you talking about anyway?" asked Roxas, as Axel opened up a portal.

"What was I talking about? When?"

"Right before that I said that I was pregnant."

"I uhh-… N-Nothing, nothing, it was nothing." said Axel, as he was about to go through the portal, but was soon stopped by a strong hand grabbing his arm.

"Nothing? It sounded pretty important to me. I mean, come on! You were saying that you were so sorry for me for finding out something and that 'they' told you not to tell me. What does that mean? Did the Organization tell you not to tell me something?" Axel looks away, trying to think of something to say. "Come on, Axel, you can tell me anything… After all, we are BFF's."

"BFF's?"

"Don't change the subject." said Roxas in a hushed voice, while closing the portal that Axel had opened.

Sigh… "Alright, I'll tell you." said Axel, as Roxas gave him a big smile and sat down on the bed. Axel followed Roxas to the bed and sat down next to him.

"The Organization didn't want me telling you that you might be going away for a while." lied Axel.

"Away? For how long?"

"I don't know, it depends on how fast you can get the mission done."

"Mission?! What kind of mission?"

"The usual, destroying the Heartless."

"O-kay then, so what's the big deal?"

"I'm not going to be able to go with you."

"Pphh! So?! I can last a couple of days or maybe even weeks without you, but you, from the sound of it; it doesn't seem like you'll even last one night without me." said Roxas in a seducing way while moving in more closer to Axel. Axel noticed this and decided to quickly continue the conversation; since he was feeling a little guilty about lying.

"They haven't completely decided yet if you're to do this mission, so don't go around saying anything about it. I might get in trouble for telling you this."

"It's all right, Axel… My lips are sealed." said Roxas, as his lips found Axel's.

The kiss lasted for about a minuet but it was soon broken by Axel, whom had decided to add another little note to the conversation.

"You know what, Roxas. I didn't think that you would have been able to last a night, or maybe even a couple of nights without me."

"Oh really? Why?"

Muffled laugh "You don't know?! Boy, I thought that you were sure to notice sooner or later, but this is a surprise!"

"Well… maybe I'm not as bright as you are on the subject, so I probably didn't notice anything."

"Not bright on the subject?! Ha, ha, ha! Boy, that's a good one there, Roxas! Come on, we did it last night."

"Wait, what?! What the hell are you talking about, Axel?!" asked Roxas, as he turned into a deep red and quickly moved away from Axel.

"Oo-, Roxas! Are you shy?!" asked Axel, as he moved towards Roxas.

Roxas didn't say anything but he was still moving on and away from Axel, but to his misfortune… his back ended up against the wall. At that point his head felt like it was going to explode from all the blushing. Axel noticed this.

"Ha, ha, ha! Oh-, come on, Roxy! We can talk about _sex_. Besides, you're the only one that does it with me, and I'm the only one that does it with you. Got it memorized?" said Axel, whom was now backing off and giving Roxas a chance to stop blushing.

"Okay, so what does having _sex_ have to do with the mission?" asked Roxas, whom was sitting up straight and was now shoulder to shoulder with Axel.

"We-ll, I've noticed that we've been having sex more often, and I just thought that Roxy Jr. might get a little lonely."

Roxas gave Axel a questioning look

Chuckles "What I mean to say is that, your probably used to having sex with me every other night or so. So I was just concerned about how your hormones would react to a sudden change, such as the said mission. After all, you are a teen and a teens hormones can do a lot to ones self."

"Hm. I see. Well are we going to stay here or what?" asked Roxas, as he got up and opened up a portal. Axel just gave him one of his evil grins and got up with him.

"Come on, lets go get something to eat, and then we'll pull the prank." said Axel, as he and Roxas walked into the portal together.

Author's Note: Alright, so this one had a little revising done to it, but not a whole lot. Anyways, please review and get ready for the probably revised chapter three. Oh, and don't forget to review, please!


	3. The Prank

When the Lights go out

When the Lights go Out

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of the Kingdom Hearts characters. Also I do not own Org. XIII or anything that has to do them (Other than this story). Anyways please enjoy my story and don't forget to R&R (Read & Review). Thanks.

Summary: As a Nobody, Roxas is used to being in the dark. He has all the light that he needs from his pyromatic friend, Axel. But, what happens when he is taken from his light and home? Will Axel save him, or will he disappear forever? Please R&R.

Author's Note: Yes, this one has been revised too, but I promise that you all will still love it. Anyways, enjoy the third chapter and please don't forget to review at the end. Thank you.

Chap. 3

The Prank

-Twilight Town-

-Clock Tower-

"You know if you drink your soda too fast you'll get a stomachache." said Axel, as he watched Roxas chug down his soda.

"And your point?"

"You'll get a stomachache."

"And?"

"I'm just concerned about you." Roxas gave Axel a playful glare. "You know, when you give me that glare you can't help but smile." said Axel, as he tried to brush some hair out of Roxas' face. Roxas just moved his head so that Axel wouldn't be able to touch him. "Hmmm. Okay, so what do you want to do after the prank?"

"What else, eat ice cream." said Roxas while he threw his trash into some third dimension.

"Okay then, but _I_ get to choose the conversation that we talk about while we're eating. Deal?" asked Axel, as he held out his hand and stood up.

"Deal! But we're not talking about anything that has to do with the birds and he bees. Got it?" said Roxas while taking Axel's hand and standing up beside him.

"Fine, but if _you_ start to talk about _it_ then the conversation will automatically change to the subject _sex_." said Axel while opening up a portal.

"Fine by me, it's not like I _am_ going to talk about _it_ anyways." said Roxas, as he and Axel walked through the portal.

-Gambling Room-

-The World That Never Was-

"Did you finish placing the tacks on the chair?" asked Axel, as he finished placing his tacks on a chair.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm done. So, how again did you get Demyx to do this?" replied Roxas.

"I'll explain later, but for now, I think that we should find a place to hide." said Axel, as the sound of faint footsteps were drawing nearer.

"And where might we be hiding?" asked Roxas, as he leaned up against a door with his arms folded. Axel mulled over this for a minuet, until he noticed a certain door that someone was leaning up against.

"In there." said Axel while pointing at the door which Roxas was leaning up against. Roxas' eyes widened as he looked down at his body.

"W-What?!"

"Ha, ha, ha! Not in _you!_ Behind you, silly." said Axel while opening the closet's door.

"Oh, well, that's okay then."

"Well of coarse, but don't worry… I'll enter you later on tonight." whispered Axel seductively. Roxas then was about to come back with a smart remark but was soon cut of by voices in distant being heard. "Come on, quick!" said Axel while pulling Roxas into the closet by his hood.

Then suddenly the door to the gambling room was opened while the door to the closet was just bairly being shut. Soon after a couple of seconds of the closet door being shut, Axel had just noticed that the closet was smaller than it seemed.

"Hmph, cozy isn't it?" said Axel, as he felt Roxas trying to find a good position to stand in.

"Ugh, you nearly choked me. And why did we have to go back in the closet? You know I don't like keeping secrets." whispered Roxas, as he stood up straight, but soon found himself face-to-face with Axel. Axel noticed this and seized the moment without a second to lose.

Roxas moaned into the kiss while placing his hands on Axel's chest; and soon followed by his mind turning into a swirling pool of nothingness.

He didn't understand it! It was always when Axel did something sexy to him or even touched him, his mind would then go blank and his body would just melt. Roxas thought that he was going to faint but the sound of voices brought him back to reality.

"So, Demyx, tell us again _why_ you want to know about Xemnas' past?" said Xigbar.

"Oh-, I already told you, I don't have an explanation I just wanna know." said Demyx while Luxord and Xaldin filed in.

The room was both white, black, and gray. It had a fan on the ceiling, a refrigerator (which had a trash can beside it) up against the wall, a large round table in the middle of the room, a couch (which Luxord was lounging in), and four chairs; with two of them having tacks on them (and one of the chairs without tacks was being sat in by Xigbar).

"And? I wouldn't be talking, Luxord, besides _you're_ not even one of the six founding members either." said Demyx while sitting down, but soon found himself sitting on a chair with tacks on them. "**Yipes!**" cried Demyx, as he jumped three feet into the air. Meanwhile, the other three members were trying to stifle there laughter along with Axel and Roxas; whom were trying hard now to be quit.

"Bullseye." whispered Roxas, as he and Axel started to crack up even more.

"Ha, ha, ha, very funny, I didn't even see them there." said Demyx while taking the tacks off his behind and the chair.

"Ha! We didn't even put them there. Heck, I didn't even know that they were there." said Xigbar, as he and everyone else calmed down.

"Well, Demyx, it looks like you've out done yourself." noted Xaldin, as he stopped leaning up against the door to the room.

"W-What?! You think that this is my doing?!"

"Well I doubt that any of _us_ could have done this." replied Xigbar.

"True, and I don't think that any of the other members could have done this either." agreed Luxord.

"Oh yeah, then what about Axel and Roxas?" said Demyx while putting his hands on his hips.

'Ooo-, if that little fucker tells he's finished!' thought Axel, as he tightened his grip on Roxas' hips; from the anger that he was feeling (or thought that he was feeling).

Roxas took this as a sign of Axel getting horny, besid they were in a closet. So, as Axel kept tightening and un-tightening his grip (like one of those 'squeeze balls' for when your stressed), Roxas pressed his buttox up against Axel's groin. Axel felt this, and had soon found himself pinned up against the back wall.

"You wanna leave n-now, Roxy?" asked Axel in a stuttering whisper.

"You're the one who started it." whispered Roxas, while he put his hands on Axel's hips and continued pushing him up against the wall. Axel then realized what he did to make Roxas turn on and was soon blushing up a storm.

"Oh! Uh-," Clears throat "right." whispered Axel, while taking his hands off of Roxas' hips followed by Roxas doing the same; whom had also stopped pressing him.

"Alright! I don't care who did this lets just continue-." shouted Luxord.

"Come on, lets go before they kill us." whispered Axel into Roxas' ear.

"Hmmm, yeah…" replied Roxas in a whisper. Axel then opened up a portal which he was stepping through with Roxas following suit.

-Twilight Town-

-Clock Tower-

Both Axel and Roxas had now just stepped through the portal along with shielding their eyes from the setting sun's rays.

"Uhh… Twilight Town?" said Roxas while giving Axel a questioning look.

"Yeah, where else did you think that we'd be going to? You said that you wanted to eat ice cream." said Axel, as the portal closed behind the young blond.

"Well, yeah I did but… I-I thought that we were going somewhere else so that we could do… something… else." said Roxas while turning his head away so that Axel couldn't see him blushing.

Axel noticed that he was blushing and he knew why too. It was quit obvious for him to know that Roxas was blushing (since he was leaning up against a wall and hiding his face). So Axel walked over to him and placed a hand on his left shoulder while using his other hand to turn Roxas' face towards him.

"You can't hide anything from me, Rox. I know you all too well." said Axel while turning Roxas' body to face him.

"… Axel…"said Roxas in a whisper that Axel couldn't even hear.

"I love you…" whispered Axel, as he and Roxas engaged in a delicate kiss.

Author's Note: Finally, it is done being revised. Now, as usual, please review and I promise you that the fourth chapter will be up once I'm done typing it. I have no other excuse to give you for my absence. Other than the acting classes that I'm taking. Well, time for you to review and time for me to continue typing chapter four.


	4. Kisses and Bruised Balls

When the Lights go out

When the Lights go Out

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of the Kingdom Hearts characters. Also I do not own Org. XIII or anything that has to do them (Other than this story). Anyways please enjoy my story and don't forget to R&R (Read & Review). Thanks.

Summary: As a Nobody, Roxas is used to being in the dark. He has all the light that he needs from his pyromatic friend, Axel. But, what happens when he is taken from his light and home? Will Axel save him, or will he disappear forever? Please R&R.

Author's Note: Yes, my dear readers, it is finally here. The fourth chapter. I know… It's amazing. Don't panic, please don't faint too. This is a shock to us all. I'm amazed too. Anyways, kidding aside, please enjoy and review.

Chap. 4

Kisses and Bruised Balls

"So-, Roxy, what do you think of Twilight Town?" asked Axel, while eating his sea-salt flavored ice cream.

"Hmm-… That's a hard question." replied Roxas, as he too snacked on his ice cream.

"Really how?"

"Well, it's just that… I-It's complicated to explain."

"How so?"

"Well, since we don't have hearts, I can't really say that this place… means a lot to me."

"And? This place means a lot to me too, but I'm still proud to say that it brings me joy."

"Joy? Okay, now I definitely have to hear your reasons of why you enjoy this place."

"Well, for starters, this is the first place that we met, and it is the one and only place where we had our first kiss." said Axel, as he gave Roxas an evil grin. Roxas chuckles at this.

"Okay, new subject." said Roxas, while he and Axel both threw their popsicle sticks into another dimension.

"Hmph, what? You don't want to talk about the first day we met?"

"No, I just don't want to talk about our first kiss."

"Oh really? And why not?"

"Oh come on, Axel!… You know where that kiss led to." said Roxas, as he started to blush again.

"Uh, duh, but come on, Roxy. Admit it… It was good." said Axel, while whispering into Roxas' ear and making him shiver.

"I thought that we weren't going talk about this." said Roxas, while turning his head so that he could whisper into Axel's ear.

"Well you're the one that asked why I enjoy this place so much." said Axel, while backing off of Roxas.

"Yes, I did, and now it's time for _you_ to choose another subject for us to talk about."

"Okay then, I will." said Axel, as he started to think. "Alright, I've thought of a new subject." said Axel, while turning around to face Roxas.

"About time… I was getting bored." replied Roxas.

"It's on the first day that we met of the second year that we've known each other." said Axel, as he moved closer to Roxas.

"You mean on the day that I was asleep?"

"Is there any other day?" Roxas smiled.

"What about that day?" asked Roxas, while resting his upper body on his lap.

"Why didn't you want to be with me on that day? I know that you weren't just tired, so tell me… Why?" said Axel, while holding up Roxas' chin so that he was facing him.

"…Okay, so I wasn't sleepy but I did catch up on some rest."

"Rest? From what?"

"From you…" Axel raised a brow to signify his interest. "From our love."

"What are you trying to say, Roxas?" Roxas blushed a bit from the thought of his answer.

"Ha, ha. What are you trying to hide, Roxas?" asked Axel, smiling and really getting interested in the conversation.

"I-I was hurting that day, okay?!" said Roxas, whom was starting to blush badly.

"Hurting?! From what and where?"

"From you and your hands!"

"Ha, ha, ha! From me?! Okay, so how were you hurting and where?"

"I was hurting in my abs and below!"

"Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha! So you were hurting in your abs and below." repeated Axel. "Okay, so, was it like a cramp or something?"

"Well, yeah I guess you could say that or something…" mumbled Roxas, as he started to trail off.

"So where were you hurting?"

"In my abs and below!"

"And what does _below_ mean?!"

"You can figure it out, you have a brain, so use it!" said Roxas, as he tried to move away from Axel.

"Oh- no you don't!" yelled Axel, while grabbing Roxas' hood once again. Roxas was then forced to sit back down again by a sudden, jolting tug from Axel. "_You're_ going to finish explaining to me what _below_ means!"

"…Grrr-. My ass was hurting, okay?!"

"Ha, ha, ha, ha! So your balls were bruised?!"

"Hell no! They were just hurting from the previous night when we had sex!"

"Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha! So I did you that well, huh?" said Axel, whom finally let go of Roxas' hood.

"Yes, you did me that well that I-."

"That you didn't want to be with me…" said Axel, while cutting Roxas off.

"N-No, true, I didn't be with you but that was because I knew that you wanted make out with me again."

"Well, you could have just told me that you were hurting, and I wouldn't have touched you."

"Yeah, I was thinking about doing that but sometimes you don't take "no" for an answer."

"True, I don't."

"Furthermore, if you didn't take "no" for an answer, then you would have told me to push through the pain; and you would have just kept right on doing me."

"Well, maybe I wouldn't have gone that far, but if you were ever hurting I would never want to put you through any more pain… I love you so much not to let that ever happen to you, no matter how much I might want to pleasure you."

Roxas looked up at Axel to see if he was serious, and to his amazement, Axel was giving him a reassuring smile. Furthermore, Axel had just put his arms around the young blond and was giving a kiss on the forehead.

"I love you." said Roxas.

"I love you too." replied Axel.

Author's Note: Alrighty then, chapter four is complete and chapter five is under way. It might take awhile since I am having major writers block. Well, please review and tell me how you think the story is coming along.


	5. Missing You

**When the Lights Go Out**

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of the kingdom Hearts characters… I've gotta come up with something better for these disclaimers.

Author's Note: Alright, I am so very sorry that I haven't been updating. This story is not dead it's just had some complications. I originally had eight chapters for this story, and they had some serious yaoi in them, but I got caught and I had to revise _everything_! Anyways, I'll do a better job on this story, I promise! This will be my full priority before Good or Bad? Now, enjoy the fifth chapter!

Chap. 5

Missing You

-The World That Never Was-

-Hall of Empty Melodies-

Two keyblades and a myriad of laser beams clashed together. Number two, Xigbar, The Freeshooter continued attacking Roxas while the young blonde tried to lay a hit on his mentor. The battle had been raging on since an hour and a half ago, but it was to end soon for both Organization members were getting tired. One of them was going to win and the other was to lose.

Suddenly, the battle came to a screeching halt as Roxas teleported behind Xigbar and finished the battle with a searing blow to the head. The Freeshooter's weapons disappeared as the old man fell on his knee, and vacuumed in as much air as he could. Training Roxas was a challenge, especially since he was the one wielding two keyblades.

"I win, Xigbar!" shouted Roxas as he let his two keyblades disappear.

"Hmph, there's really no surprise there. You always win." stated Xigbar while he stood up.

"Yeah, whatever, I've heard your sob stories before. Now, may I leave? I believe that my training session ended thirty minuets ago."

Xigbar rolled his eye as the impatient blonde folded his arms; waiting for his superior to answer him.

"Yes, you may leave." said Xigbar with a flick of his hand.

"Thank you." replied Roxas as he opened up a portal and left.

-Twilight Town-

-Clock Tower-

Roxas released a heavy sigh as he laid down on the edge of the Clock Tower. Training with Xigbar was not only tiring but it was boring.

While everyone else in the Organization had missions to go on Roxas had nothing to do. The Superior suggested that Roxas take a week off from destroying Heartless all last month. So now, Roxas was left with nothing to do and with no one to hang around with. Not only that, but Axel, along with five other members, was sent to Castle Oblivion… One truly is the loneliest number.

Roxas closed his eyes as the light breeze ruffled his hair. As he laid there, just listening to the light breeze, the young blonde wondered if his lover was thinking of him; and if he was, what was he thinking about?

'Hmph.' Thought Roxas as a smile crossed his face. 'Knowing Axel, he would probably be thinking about me being in bed, completely nude, sweaty, flushed, and moaning his name… He'd also mention how cute I look.'

"Ya know, you look really cute, Roxas."

'Yeah, that's exactly what he would say. He'd probably even mention how turned on I--.'

Roxas gasped in surprise.

"Axel?!" gasped Roxas while nearly falling off the ledge.

"Woah! I'm over here, not down there, buddy." said Axel as he grabbed Roxas and stood him up.

Once Roxas noticed tat he wasn't falling but instead in front of Axel's chest, he made eye contact with Axel and smiled.

"Hey, blue eyes. How ya doing?" greeted Axel as he moved some of Roxas' hair out of his face. "Your so beautiful."

"I've missed you so much, Axel." replied Roxas with a warm smile.

"I've missed you too, babe."

And with that, Axel leaned down and gave Roxas a passionate kiss. Both the blonde and the redhead smirked into the kiss. The Key of Destiny was really getting into the kiss when Axel suddenly pulled away.

"I can't stay for too long. I'm going to have to leave soon."

Roxas' smile faded into a frown. "You mean your mission isn't complete yet?"

"Um, yeah." said Axel with an apologetic smile. "I'm just on a break right now."

Roxas looked away from Axel with a frown but after a couple of seconds of thinking he looked back up at the redhead with a grin.

"So, what time do you need to leave?"

"Hmm," Axel thought as he looked at his phone. "I have an hour left but I'll probably cut it down to thirty minuets. I don't want Flower Boy wondering where I am."

"Oh." said Roxas with a perk of interest.

"Yeah, it sucks, I know." replied Axel while putting his phone away.

"well, then…" said Roxas while placing his arms around Axel's neck. "Let's not waste out time together. Shall we?"

And with that, the Key of Destiny brought Axel's head down so that they could engage in another passionate kiss. While Axel's mouth was enter-twined with Roxas', the young blonde decided to busy his hands with his lovers coat zipper. Unfortunately, for Roxas, the redhead's zipper didn't get too far.

"No, Roxas." mumbled Axel. "I don't want us starting something we can't finish."

"Axel." groaned Roxas in disappointment.

Axel could only chuckle at the blondes annoyance while he zipped away up his coat.

"Now, you know how I feel when you don't want to have sex."

"You're sleeping in your own room when you get back."

"Aha, ha, ha! You say that now but I know that you'll be wanting some once I get back."

"You wish… Ass."

"Oh, so you wanna start that now, do ya?" said Axel while Roxas grinned at Axel and strutted away from him a couple of feet. "Well, bring it, bitch."

"Whore."

"Prick."

"Tease."

"Freak."

"Shrimp."

"Jerk."

"Dumb blonde."

"Dim bulb."

"Wanna find out what castration of a redhead means?"

"You wouldn't."

"Who says?"

"I do."

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah."

"Well, _I_ say that your opinion doesn't matter."

"How so?"

Axel stopped to think about his answer. He was stumped, of course, and Roxas knew it too. So all the while the young blonde smiled, with a hint of victory in his eyes, while his redheaded lover tried to think of a comeback. Unfortunately, Axel couldn't come up with anything else better to say than:

"Well… I'm taller than you."

"Ha! That fact doesn't matter."

"Oh?"

"Axel, if I were so small than you wouldn't be able to feel anything when I top."

"W-What?!" said Axel as a blush crept up in his face.

"Don't act dumb, Axel. You know what I'm talking about… Especially that night before you left."

"Well, you're one to talk, Roxas." snapped Axel as he advanced towards the blonde. "Every time _I_ top you, _you_ can't keep your mouth shut! Last month, Demyx heard you from down the hall!"

"Well, my moans of pleasure weren't alone in that cacophony! _Roxas! Roxas! You're so tight!_"

"_Axel! Harder!_"

"Ugh! When will you give up?! Don't you know that your going to lose?!"

"Funny, I was about to ask you same thing!"

"Rrrrgghhh!"

-Castle Oblivion-

-13th Floor-

"Ugh! Where the fuck is he?!" shouted Larxene in serious anger. Namine flinched in the corner of the room from Larxene's tone.

"Calm yourself, Larxene." said Marluxia as he placed a reassuring hand on Number Twelve's shoulder. "I'm sure Axel will have a good excuse as to why he is late."

"He'd better! He's an hour late!"

"Well, then if you're so concerned about Axel and his lack of keeping time, then you go and look for him. But I expect you to be back within thirty minuets."

"Fine. I'll call him on his cell and _then_ I'll go scouting for him."

-The World That Never Was-

-Axel's Room-

"Mmm… We should do it like that more often," whispered Roxas as he snuggled in closer to Axel.

"Hmph, please, I don't think you can last another round like that." replied Axel as he hugged his lover in more.

"Jerk." said Roxas as he playfully slapped Axel's face.

"Love ya too, Rox."

Suddenly, the peaceful silence within the room was broken by a small bussing noise coming from a pile of clothing that was carelessly discarded on the floor.

"Aw, shit… What time is it?"

"It's going on to six o'clock." said Roxas while checking the clock on the dresser next to him.

"P.M."

"Yup."

"Shit."

The Flurry of Dancing Flames got out of the bed with a groan. His blonde lover watched him as he looked for his cell phone in the pile of clothing. Having found it, and also getting dressed, Axel answered the phone.

"What?"

"Where in Kingdom Hearts' name are you?!"

It was Larxene.

'Oh, _great_.' thought Axel with a roll of his eyes.

"If you don't get your fire burning ass back over to Castle Oblivion within ten minuets then your ass is mine."

"Sorry, what was that you said? I didn't catch that."

What are you doing?" asked Larxene after a long pause. A perplexed look was on her face.

"I'm trying to get my coat on."

"Why the hell are you getting dressed? And more importantly, why are you late?"

"Look, I ran into some Heartless during my break and my cloak ended up to be beyond ruin."

Roxas smirked at Axel's lie. 'They should call him the "Cunning Flurry of Sexy Dancing Flames."' thought the young blonde.

"Gees, Number Twelve, just tell Flower Boy that I'll be there in ten! Good bye, hasta luego, see ya soon."

"Wow, you are going to be in so much trouble when you get back to Castle Oblivion."

"Yeah. Well, it was worth it." said Axel as he sauntered over to his naked lover. "I love you."

"I love you, too." replied Roxas as he and Axel engaged in a passionate kiss.

-Castle Oblivion-

-13th Floor-

"So, why don't we just kill Axel along with the other members here?"

"Because, Larxene, we still need Axel's help if we are going to over throw the Organization. Axel has great strength and we need that strength to defeat Sora."

Larxene had confusion written all over her face. She was trying to ask Marluxia if what he said was true, with her eyes, but he was too busy messing with the security cameras.

"Do you really think that he'll be able to beat Sora"

"No. But with every battle that our Key Bearer faces, the weaker he will become. He'll also be driven mad by our secret weapon… Namine."

"Ah, yes. I forgot about her."

"Larxene, that's just cruel. How could you forget dear ol' Namine?"

Both Marluxia and Larxene looked at the chamber doors entrance. There stood Axel in all his fiery glory.

"When did you get here?" asked Marluxia with a quirk in one of his brows.

"Just now. Although, I went to check on Namine first. She needed the company."

'I'm so sure.' thought Larxene.

"So," said Axel with a smirk. "when's Sora coming?"

-End-

Author's Note: Wow, I'm so glad that I finally got the free time to update. It's just so hard to have fun when you know that you have a mound of homework to do. And lines to memorize for class. Oh, I don't know, if anyone wants to know this, but I'm a proud student of Booker T. Washington High School for the Performing and Visual Arts (BTW), ;) Alright, now I expect some updates. K? So review!… Please?


End file.
